Simple
by demondreaming
Summary: The producers of 'The Wood' catch up with Tori & Jade, and ask them to do something for them, but is it just a show for the cameras, or is there something more to it? Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious. I found it after a long, perilous search, only a filthy map clenched in my cold, clammy hands. But Dan Schneider got to it first.**

**I'm terrible with directions.**

Jade slung her bag over her shoulder, fingers hooked around the dark strap. The whole day had been a bust. And it was all Tori's fault. She glanced at the tanned girl who trailed slightly behind her, brushing something off her grey top. Well, it was just easier to blame Tori. Not only had their little stunt failed to get them featured more on _The Wood_, they'd gotten the producers kicked out of the school. It wasn't _her _fault the Grub Truck guy owned such a terrible car. Plus he'd made them sing for him, and Tori had been off-key. Jade took pleasure in pointing that out. But at least they were done, and Festus was home. Unfortunately, Tori seemed intent on following Jade on the walk back home. Jade sighed, fingers tightening on the black bag strap. Just one foot in the front of the other, and it'd be over... she had to admit though, losing the show had stung. She had a chance to be famous, and she'd lost it. Sure, there'd be other chances, but that one was quick and easy. It would've gotten her out there at least.

Tori screamed as a van screeched to a halt next to them, brown leather bag swinging into Jade's lower back. Jade rolled her eyes, turning to the dark van. The side slid open, revealing the producers of _The Wood_. "Hey guys, we were just... you know, driving around Hollywood, looking for a new school... and..."

The other producer, Mick, butted in, pushing Kyle aside. "And they were terrible."

Kyle shot Mick an annoyed glance before speaking to the girls again. "And then we saw you two." He grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Now, we know we can't film on your school grounds anymore, but we can still film you two."

Mick winked at them. "What do you say, girls, wanna be famous?"

Jade shared a glance with Tori. "What do we have to do?"

Kyle gestured vaguely, climbing out the van, Mick and a couple of camera guys following him. "Oh, you know, the same sorta stuff you girls did before. Catfights, property destruction... something wild. Give our viewers something good, something outrageous."

Jade's eyebrows dragged down, stud glinting in the fading sunlight, mouth pouting. She glanced over at Tori, wondering what she could do with the girl that would titillate viewers. The problem was, Tori wasn't great at taking instructions. Jade vaguely wished Cat was here; she'd do whatever you said, but she was still away. What could Jade do that would top the other stuff? She scrolled down her mental checklist. Yup, she'd fought with Tori... she'd vandalised that car with Tori... what else could she do with Tori? She thought back over all the other teen reality shows she'd grimaced her way through. What did every teenager want to see? A sly smile spread across her face. "Roll the cameras."

Kyle gestured to the cameramen, the boom operator lifting the grey, furry boom over Jade and Tori.

Tori had a smile spread across her face, turning away from the producers to face Jade, wide smile dropping. "What are we doing?" She said in a hushed voice, glancing back at the producers with a reassuring smile.

"Just go with it."

Tori's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Go with what-"

"Are you filming?" Jade called out, cutting Tori off.

Kyle gave them a thumbs-up, moving closer to the camera man.

Tori was still confused as Jade's hand grabbed her face, pulling her close. What was Jade doing? Were they fighting again, or-

Jade's lips derailed Tori's train of thought, crushing against her mouth. Jade was... she was... and Tori was... Her eyes had closed automatically, shutting down with her brain. Her hands twitched as she started to unfreeze, becoming aware of Jade's hands on her face, surprisingly warm, pressing against her cheek, one tangled in her brunette hair. Jade's slim body, radiating heat against Tori's. Jade's waist, which Tori's hands had circled around instinctively, but most of all; Jade's lips, soft and warm and melding against her own, kissing her so passionately, and Jade's lips wouldn't stop moving, so insistent, and Tori tried to say something, to push Jade away. All that came out was a moan, hands pulling Jade closer. Tori hoped, somewhere in the quiet, back part of her mind, that this was Jade's plan, that this was just a show, and that she'd just think Tori was playing along. She hoped that Jade hadn't figured out how she really felt about her.

When Tori had first started, it'd been Beck who'd caught her attention, who'd made her heart flutter for a moment, but it was Jade, with her taunts, her insults, that set Tori's heart racing, and Tori's interest in Beck had cooled. There was something about Jade... the way she just didn't care, the way it was so hard to get close to her, that made Tori want to try. To get Jade to care. And before she'd known it, it'd developed into a crush. She found herself trying to impress Jade, doing things for her, despite the fact that she didn't care, that she dismissed Tori as much as ever. Every little thing, a touch, a hug... had meant so much, because these were things that Jade didn't let anyone but Beck do. Tori had enjoyed the week spent with Jade, coming up with ideas for _The Wood_, being part of a team with her. Being with Jade made her feel wild, made her feel crazy, like things were rushing and blurring and she was screaming, heart racing. It was like being on a rollercoaster, and Jade kissing her dragged her to the highest pinnacle, teetering over that long drop down. And Tori was just about to drop, the wheels of her cart pushing over the edge, when Jade pulled back, turning away from her to look at the camera guys. "How's that?"

Mick gave a thumbs up, Kyle grinning. "Great job guys. This'll definitely grab some interest."

Mick nodded. "Very nice." They exchanged looks, smirking, Kyle gesturing to the cameramen to pack up.

Tori watched dazedly, still feeling the ghost of Jade's lips, tongue swiping out over her lips absentmindedly. Vanilla. She hadn't picked Jade for vanilla.

"Give us a call if you think of anything else. Here's our card." Mick handed the glossy rectangle of cardboard to Jade before climbing back into the van, door sliding shut with a whoosh and a click, engine rumbling as they departed.

Jade scanned the card briefly before slipping it into her bag. "You coming?" She called out over her shoulder, adjusting the strap of her bag again.

Tori blinked, hands flexing loosely. "What? Oh, right."

"We're going to your place, right?"

Tori blinked again, her brain sluggish, thoughts slowly sparking. "Uh... yeah. My mom'll give you a ride home."

Jade's eyebrows dipped down as she looked at Tori, noticing the girl's dazed expression. "What's up with you, Vega?"

"Hmm?" Tori shook her head. "We should go, it's getting dark."

Jade raised a sharp, studded eyebrow, shrugging. "Lead the way. It's your house." She gestured in front of her, Tori moving hesitantly.

Tori chewed her lip, the action only serving as a reminder. She knew it was just for the show, but still... couldn't Jade have asked her, or warned her, or something? She trudged along, feeling self-conscious. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jade behind her... no, actually, it was that. She didn't trust her at all. Certainly not now. She could feel Jade's eyes on her, those sharp, green eyes, that were actually quite nice when they weren't glaring at you. Did she... could Jade feel it? Did Tori respond too much, or... was it in the tightness of her hands... was- she moaned. Was it the moan? How was she going to explain this to Jade? This was the exactly the kind of thing she'd use against Tori. Oh god, it was going to be on television. Everyone would see. Everyone would know.

A muscle under Tori's eye twitched. No, no, she was overreacting, it was nothing. Jade had just... and she hadn't... it was fine. How could you even tell from a kiss? It was ridiculous. She'd just been surprised, that's all. Tori... Tori hadn't been expecting that, though in retrospect, it was kind predictable. It was the reality television trifecta. Fight, break the law, kiss. It was over now, anyway... at least until the show came out. That's what Tori told herself as her house came into sight, the streetlights spilling pools of cold light along the pavement.

Tori's steps slowed. Something about her house wasn't right... why weren't any lights on? Her face dropped as she rummaged in her brown leather bag for her phone. _1 new message_. Of course.

"_Hey Sis, mom and dad are taking me out for dinner, since I got that audition in Bakersfield. Love ya. PS. I took your red blouse._"

Tori's fingers tightened around her phone, case making a small cracking noise. The audition was open call! Trina didn't... she didn't even- Tori took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, plastering an apologetic smile on her face as she reached the bottom of her driveway, turning to Jade. "Um, so... my parents aren't home... and neither is Trina." Tori laughed nervously, gravel grating in her throat as she swallowed.

Jade's expression was stony before she sighed, rummaging around in her black bag. "I'll just call Beck."

Tori's mouth twisted. "Do... do you want to come inside while you're waiting?"

Jade shook her head, pulling out her phone. "I'll wait out here. Thanks."

Tori shrugged. At least Jade wasn't acting any differently towards her. She turned away from Jade, walking up the drive to her house, keys jingling in her hand. It obviously didn't mean anything to Jade, so Tori wouldn't let it mean anything to her either. Her crush was just a silly crush, only there because Jade was so hard to reach, so hard to get to. Tori liked a challenge... she only wanted Jade because she couldn't have her, and now she'd had her... well, kissed her... well, _been_ kissed by her. So she could forget about it now. Tori's key turned in the lock, hand turning the cool doorknob. She'd reached Jade, she could let it go. Simple.

**A/N: Well, this is new territory for me... new, strange territory that has an odd smell, like when you drive somewhere and then you climb out of your car and it's like WHOA, WHAT'S THAT? ROTTING BABY ASS GARBAGE? But then you get used to it, and it's actually kind of nice, and then the same thing happens when you go back home, and you're never sure which one is _really _rotting baby ass garbage. Or maybe it's you... maybe you need a shower.**

**So please review, and I'll get cracking on chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious, nor any of it's characters, belong to me. But God, how hot would it be if they did, huh? Oh yeah, so hot.**

Tori yawned as she descended the stairs, hand skimming the railing. She'd kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag on the floor of her room before heading downstairs. She'd have to find something for dinner. Maybe there was some leftover chicken in the fridge. At least this day could end well... not that it had been a terrible day... it'd been fun, just... exhausting. Her heart was tired of beating so fast. She was looking forward to just sitting down in front of the TV with a plate of hot food, and just relaxing. And to get the taste of vanilla out of her mouth.

She paused, halfway to the kitchen, eyebrows furrowing at a knocking on her door. Her heart hitched in her chest, even as her brain tried to find other explanations. Maybe it was her parents and Trina, maybe they'd just forgotten their key. Maybe it was some girl scouts selling cookies. Maybe it was anyone but Jade. Tori crossed to the door, a sweating hand reaching out to turn the cool doorknob. Jade. And before Tori even had time to register Jade's eyes burning into her, Jade's lower lip wedged between her teeth, Jade's nervous, crawling hands... she was there, pushing Tori back, lips crashing into hers, forcing her back a step. Any words Tori might've said came out muffled, disguised as moans, as soft sounds that were meant to be _no_ but came out as _yes_. Her fingers wrapped themselves in Jade's shirt, clenching tight, Jade's hand hot on her neck, the other tangled in her hair, keeping her there. And it was Jade who pulled back to take a ragged breath, kicking the door shut behind her.

"J-Jade?" Tori's voice was weak, confused. There were no cameras this time, it was real, and just like before, it'd been forceful, unexpected... it'd been Jade. Tori didn't understand Jade at all, she ran hot and cold, and Tori never knew which until she'd gotten her hand burnt.

Jade chewed her lip, eyes downcast, flicking up to meet Tori's, inscrutable. "I finish what I start, Tori." Jade tried to keep her voice steady, to keep it strong and sneering, but Tori could hear the tremble in it, shaken by her heartbeat. Her fingers hooked themselves in the waistband of Tori's jeans, dragging her close, their hips clashing. "Do you?"

It wasn't a reason, it wasn't an answer, Tori knew that. And her brain asked her, begged her to find out why, why Jade was doing this, whether this was just one of her games, but her heart told her to play anyway, whether she lost or not. And as Jade's lips brushed Tori's once again, less urgent, gentler this time, her heart thudded against her brain, silencing it, leaving only this racing, shaking feeling in her that made her fingers tremble against Jade's waist, that rattled her breath against her ribs, and made it impossible to breathe properly.

Tori liked to think she wasn't weak, that she stood up for herself, that she was strong. That no one could make her do something she didn't want to do. But somehow, Jade always crumbled her, always made her agree to do whatever the dark-haired girl wanted, always made Tori like a whining puppy around her, anxious for her approval. She always used to think she'd never put up with someone treating her like that, teasing her. But with Jade it was different... with Jade she kept trying, kept being drawn back, kept hoping.

The taste of vanilla flooded Tori's mouth, Jade's tongue probing over Tori's bottom lip, just flicking. Tori's breath caught in her throat, her mouth opening to accept Jade, and Jade was running hot, so hot, and it was melting Tori. It was burning her up, and making her sweat. And as much as she was mesmerised, hypnotised, paralysed by Jade, by her moving lips, her warm hands, her hips, pressed into Tori's, part of her still hoped they were being filmed, that Mick and Kyle were there, ready to yell "_Cut!_" before things got out of hand. Before things could go too far, and spiral out of control, because it wasn't in Tori to stop. She'd never been able to say no to Jade, and she wasn't about to test her resolve now.

Jade was the only one who could stop this, and as she pulled back, exhaling hard, Tori felt a flicker of hope, that maybe she'd say something, maybe she'd stop this and explain it to her so it made sense. But Jade's eyes were dark, the usual clarity of her green eyes clouded, pupils dilated. And her lips were flushed as her tongue ran over them, Tori wondering what she tasted like to Jade. All she could taste was vanilla. Jade's hooded eyes glanced over towards the stairs. "Let's finish this." Tori swallowed hard as Jade's fingers fumbled with the button to her jeans, undoing them, fingers brushing the top of Tori's panties as they did so, Jade noticing Tori's shiver, her lack of resistance, her hand circling around the Vega girl's wrist. "Come on."

There were a million things Tori should've said, a million things Jade could've said, but they were all left unspoken, to simmer underneath the surface, the bubbles the only sign that they were there. Tori's feet felt clumsy, and heavy, and the steps seemed to go on forever, like she and Jade were just walking in place, Tori's eyes running over Jade, this girl who she thought she knew, and was just starting to realise she didn't know at all. And the stairs that seemed to go forever ended much too soon, and the hall that Jade walked down so easily seemed so narrow to Tori, so dark, and uneven, and her head was swimming, fingers brushing the rough wall for support, to keep herself grounded. What was she doing? What was Jade doing? Why was it happening?

The taste of vanilla was still teasing her mouth, still addling her brain, and all her hands wanted, all they needed was just to touch Jade, and search for the answer, to find it in her mouth, in her hands, in her skin. To search over the outline of her bones, to run over her muscles until she decoded it. To play her like an instrument and see what song came out. It felt like she'd been following Jade forever, ever since she'd met her, and when Jade stopped, wavering in front of Tori's bed before turning to her, Tori felt like she'd finally caught up. Jade had finally stopped. Tori's hand absentmindedly shut the door behind her, the lock clicking softly.

Jade ran a bracelet-encircled hand through her hair, licking her lips, and for a second Tori thought she would say something, would say _no, stop, this isn't right, _or, _please, I can't stand it_, would say something, _something_ Tori could hold onto, could use to say, _this is why, this is it. _But all Jade did was move forward, pushing Tori into the door, hips against her, lips pressing to hers, to silence whatever would've come out, to pass it into Tori through her kiss, lips hard, tongue forceful, fingers curling in Tori's hair, twisting. Tori's breath caught in her throat, and her hands felt so useless, so unsure, anchoring themselves in the waistband of Jade's jeans, fingers hooked around her belt.

Tori could almost swear she heard an echo of her name, a sigh, a ghost in Jade's breath as she pulled back, hands sliding over Tori's skin to tug at her magenta cardigan, slipping it off her shoulders. Tori did the same to Jade, clumsy fingers tugging at her plaid top, at her black singlet, until Tori's fingertips brushed bare skin, white and unmarked. Even just to touch her, in this semi-darkness, Tori felt her fingers marring that smooth skin, leaving some trace of her behind that Jade would feel later, and she wondered if Jade would scrub furiously at it, or if she would touch it and smile. What was this to her? What was this to Tori?

Her hands hesitated at the top of Jade's pants, pulling back to cover her own now-bare skin, uncomfortably. Jade's eyes flicked over her, stripping her skin off, and it made Tori feel even more naked. She couldn't cover what Jade saw inside her. Jade's eyes swept back up to meet hers, glinting in the darkness, hands ripping Tori's jeans down before she rose again. "Get on the bed." Her voice was low, commanding, and Tori instinctively listened, her heart beating so fast, thumping against her lungs, her ribcage, rattling round inside her as she crossed to the bed, the sound of a zipper snicking behind her. She settled down onto her bed, swinging her legs up, and this bed, the same one she collapsed into every night, the same pillows she'd drooled on, the same blankets that had tangled themselves around her so many times felt unfamiliar, felt like some prop she was sitting on. It wasn't a bed, it was a stage, and she was waiting for Jade to take her cue.

Jade shucked her jeans off, skin pale, black underwear merging with the darkness, and Tori ached to strip that darkness away from her, to touch over the porcelain skin. To search for cracks, for splinters in Jade's hard shell.

And Jade moved so quickly, so smoothly, like this was a dance she'd done before, and she'd memorised every step, limbs tangling with Tori's, lips touching her neck, heating the soft skin. Tori felt her heart pulse even harder, as if to press itself against Jade's lips, as if to cry out, _I'm here, I'm here_.

Jade's touch sliced into her like glass, cut right to the core of her, Tori's fingers splaying themselves on Jade's waist, as if to hold her there, to keep their torsos brushing, to keep this twisting anticipation inside her going. Jade's fingers fluttered over her, hesitant, touching over the cup of her magenta bra, skimming over her shivering stomach, as if she was debating where to start... where to finish this.

Tori made an attempt to speak, to stop, and maybe all it would've taken was one word; _Why? _But all that came out was a shallow breath, tinged with her voice, and the question in it was missed, was forgotten in the heat of the moment, in the humming of their bodies, in the need of their hands, a language that was spoken so much louder.

Tori jerked as Jade's teeth scraped over her pulse point, hot tongue smoothing out the flushed skin, and it was this, these little bites that decided Jade, her hand diving down between them, wriggling itself underneath the waistband of Tori's panties, the damp cotton evidence of Jade's effect on her. Her hips bucked up at Jade's touch, legs instinctively spreading wider, and all doubt, all questions fled her mind, consumed by this need, this _need _for Jade to touch her, to bring her to shuddering climax so she could whisper the name responsible, so she could state who did it; _Jade_.

Jade's fingertips flicked quickly, rough, insensitive, needing Tori to feel her, to respond, to which Tori obliged, nails digging into Jade's back, soft moans tremoring out of her throat. Jade's eyebrows dragged down, stud glinting, and she brought her mouth to Tori's kissing her hard, Tori's muffled sounds vibrating into her, turning to a hitched breath, a swallowed moan as the West girl bit down on Tori's lower lip, teeth pinching the soft flesh, tugging at it gently as her hand simultaneously shifted down, fingers forcing themselves into Tori brusquely. She rocked her hand urgently, Tori's body shuddering out of her control, just a trembling mass of nerves, all being stroked at once, being tugged, and twisted, and stimulated unbearably, and all of Tori's words, all the things she needed to say, that her brain wrote in thick, dark letters in her head got mashed in her throat, coming out as fragmented moans; _Yesnostopdon'tstoppleasepleaseplease._

Jade's lips pressed over Tori's jaw, tracing the sharp bone stretched over the soft flesh, and it was vanilla, and pain, and pleasure to Tori, and it was the white of Jade's skin, the black of her underwear, the blue of the darkness, and everything looked so cold, while she was so hot. She was fire and Jade was ice, but Jade was the one melting her, making her steam and flicker out. And Jade's fingers, working hard, thrusting almost callously, were the ones to quench her, to make her muscles tense and her fingers clench, and make her raise her hips off the bed to press into Jade, to touch her as much as she could, to meld their bodies together, and maybe then she'd understand, maybe then she'd know this Jade whose name stained her lips in a cry, whose name spilled out into the air and cut the silence. This Jade who was just a name and an idea, this Jade Tori realised she didn't know.

Tori's body relaxed, a sheen of sweat cooling on her bare skin, breath panting out. Jade pulled herself off the girl, sitting on the edge of the bed, already shimmying her black jeans back on. And Tori could see the marks she'd left, the slightly darker scratches written on Jade's back, and Tori wondered if Jade would ever read them, if she'd ever reach behind her and feel over them. Tori wondered how much of herself was written in them.

Jade stood, bending to pick up her top, hair swaying, tendrils spilling over her white shoulders like ink, cutting those parts of her out, losing them to the darkness. Tori licked her lips, sitting up, her body still shuddering, still caught in the memory of what had just happened. "Jade..."

"It's finished Tori." Jade's voice was flat, emotionless, skin disappearing with every article of clothing added, making her invisible. Taking away the Jade Tori had glimpsed, had thought she'd found.

"But..."

Jade turned. "I said it's finished."

Tori's hand twisted together, restless in her lap, mouth twisting. Vanilla. "But..."

"I have a boyfriend, Tori. Remember? Beck? You like Beck. You see why he's with me, and not you, you see what I can do for him, Tori? Do you see?"

Tori's eyebrows furrowed. This... was it all about Beck? Did Jade... was it all just because of the stupid show, did Jade still think she wanted Beck, even after the producers had explained? Is that what she'd been doing this whole week, trying to teach Tori a lesson? Had she been planning this? No. No, that wasn't like Jade... if something was on her mind, she just said it... or damaged property. Tori didn't believe her. "Jade-"

"_It's finished_."

Jade's hand twisted at the knob of Tori's door, soft light spilling into the room. And then she was gone, leaving that swathe of light, cutting into the soft, intimate darkness they'd shared. Tori stared at her hands, at her fingertips, the memory of Jade's skin already fading, the feel of her bones, the ridges of her ribs engraved into them. They were real, Jade couldn't fake them. She couldn't lie and say they weren't there. She could lie with her mouth, with her skin, with her clothes, but Tori had written the truth on her back. This wasn't about Beck, it wasn't about finishing something. It wasn't Jade, and it wasn't Tori, and they'd been strangers to each other, to themselves, and it hadn't been about anyone but them. Jade was lying. And the crush that had seemed so simple, the kiss that had made sense, the infatuation that had been conquered, was all mixed up, was all imbued with so much more now. Simple. Nothing was ever simple.

**A/N: So for now, this is just a two-shot. Who knows, I might revisit it someday, if y'all like it.**

**Now, this is the place where I'd usually ramble on about something random, which would somehow tie into giving reviews, but I've hurt my hands real bad hitting stuff, and they're kind of achy and distracting and throbbing and bones going ways they're not supposed to go. So I'm just gonna drive myself to the hospital, using my teeth to turn the steering wheel.**

**You're probably wondering how I'm typing this. Boobs. Just boobs. Very, very skilled boobs. They can also play the flute.**

**Review!**


End file.
